chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brome Lake Ducks
Brome Lake Ducks Brome Lake Ducks is built on long-standing tradition. Established in 1912 on the lake’s western shore, it is the oldest farm in Canada specializing in the breeding of Peking ducks. The founder was a New Yorker, who chose to breed this species which had been imported from China to the United States in 1873 because its meat was so plump and juicy. Brome Lake Ducks is still one of the region’s most dynamic economic drivers and amoungst the region’s larger largest employers, with over 200 employees today. It continues to stand out as a North American industry leader with a line of over 30 processed products, in addition to its usual line of raw products. A name you can trust Preserving our own special know-how, at Brome Lake Ducks we are proud to use breeding methods that value the quality of life of our birds. At Brome Lake, our ducks are always treated well. They are raised in special temperature-controlled and ventilated buildings that are regularly cleaned, where ducks are free to roam, have constant access to fresh water and are fed a mash of cereals and soy, enriched with vitamins and minerals. The care with which we raise our ducks has earned us an enviable reputation over the years, creating a constantly growing demand for our products. Our output has increased eightfold, from 25,000 birds at the company’s beginnings to more than 2 million in 2006. We also expanded our offering to meet this growing demand, adding prepared and ready to serve duck products. Needless to say, we’re not done delighting you! =Our duck= GOOD TASTE, AND GOOD FOR YOU! Unrecognized for its nutritional value, Brome Lake duck can easily be incorporated into a healthy diet if consumed in moderation. Duck meat, in addition to being juicy, contains many nutrients that contribute to good health, including monounsaturated fatty acids that help to prevent cardiovascular disease and reduce bad cholesterol and that might prevent obesity and type II diabetes1. Our duck also contains polyunsaturated fatty acids and omega-3 and -62fatty acids, which are essential to the proper development and normal functioning of the human body. They also contribute to preventing heart disease by reducing the amount of bad cholesterol33. Finally, Brome Lake Ducks are a source of iron (8% of the daily recommended intake from skinless duck breast3), an essential nutrient for carrying oxygen and producing red blood cells. Duck meat also contains riboflavin and niacin, two B group vitamins. An important concern! We know that our ducks’ well-being depends on a healthy environment and we are committed to providing optimal conditions during their growth. This is why our farms are managed according to a strict biosecurity program. But we don’t stop here; all of our operations are under rigorous control to reduce our impact on nature with such actions as plans to reduce our carbon footprint by diminishing our daily transports, cut down our energy consumption and set up an environmentally friendly composting facility. These are just a few of the steps we have taken towards an eco-friendly business model. A fat that makes all the difference! Our rendered duck fat is very special because it is more like olive oil than animal fat. Consequently, it’s a great alternative to animal fat and other trans fats found in many foods on the market. Our rendered duck fat contains 58%4 monounsaturated fats and its content of 29% saturated fatty acids is also much lower than in other animal fats1. It’s a healthy choice.